This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have developed unique experimental and theoretical capabilities for the field of ESR, and we are eager to make them available to the general biomedical community. We have developed a web page http//www.acert.cornell.edu that describes the Center's capabilities. It also describes how to access and use our facilities. Furthermore, we provide links to our software simulation and fitting packages for a variety of platforms (linux, unix, and windows [under development]). These packages permit off-site users to analyze their experimental spectra. As more advanced fitting methods and models are developed and tested at the center, we will make them available for the ESR community to use. In particular, we are planning to make the non-linear least squares fitting implementation of our slowly-relaxing local structure (SRLS) model available to the community. Center staff members are available to help off-site users learn how to use our fitting and simulation packages, as well as overcome any difficulties they may have in utilizing the software and fitting their spectra. This is a joint service and dissemination activity that we have performed for many years. Numerous research groups, all over the world, have taken advantage of the availability of these programs, and our assistance. We expect that our web-site will make the process of dissemination and service even easier. As time and resources permit, we plan to progressively upgrade our web site, so that off-site users can interact with center staff as experiments are being run in order to provide real time feedback. Another planned upgrade to our web site is to allow off-site users the ability to simulate and view spectra at a variety of frequencies, in both the frequency and time domain, in order to facilitate the process of experimental design.